Mizuho's Island
by tyob
Summary: Take a look to what Mizuho was up to during her time on the island up to her encounter with Kiriyama
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Tyob123, I'm starting my second story and it's told from the P.O.V of Mizuho Inada from when she left the school up to her confrontation with Kazou Kiriyama. It is in the Manga/Novel universe so okay here goes, oh and btw it's M for future chapters. Oh and you might want to look up on who these characters are and why they are on this island because I'm not going to explain it.

Freak. That's what they call me. Mizuho the anime freak is my nickname. Now we're all here in this deserted island forced to kill each other. 2 kids have already been killed my Mr. Sakamochi and now 40 of us are left alive. I exited the school as fast as I could heading for the woods, I only had one other kid to worry about and that was Yoshio Akamatsu. Yoshio was the fat kid in our class. I doubt if I encountered him he would've been much of an opponent. I came upon a house and decided to rest there.

"Mizuho!" A voice said from outside the house.

"Who are you! I got a gun!" I shouted, I couldn't tell who the person was.

"Don't Shoot! Don't Shoot! It's me Koari! Let me in!" The voice cried.

Koari, my best friend. She was kind of a dork but then again so was I. We were two totally different people but yet we managed to be best friends.

"Koari, Thank God!" I cried as I opened the door to a terrified Kaori.

"Mizuho!" She cried as she hugged me!

"Koari." I whispered softly.

We stood in the doorway and hugged for what seemed an hour. We were safe with each other. This was the biggest mistake we made on the Island. Now you might ask why this could be a big mistake, well … The door was still open. BANG BANG BANG. It all happened so fast. First, I felt the pain in my left shoulder, and then I heard Koari's scream as she pushed me to the ground and ran to the back door. I laid on the ground as blood gushed out of my shoulder. I was hit. I saw our assailant. Hirono Shimizu, one of the juvenile delinquents in Mitsuko Souma's gang. "Hey freak!" She grinned at me with the gun pointed to my face. I knew it was soon to be over.

Okay I'm sorry it's so short, but I just can't write long chapters. I know it moved kind of fast, yeah I'm sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys its time for Chapter two! I know the border lines didn't show up last story I'm sorry about that. Sorry my chapters are so short btw but I just can't write for long periods of time.

"Any last words freak?" Hirono grinned at me.

"God please no" I whispered. Tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't believed my best friend betrayed me.

"Hmm Guess not" Hirono cocked the gun.

"No…"

"Excuse me freak?"

"NO!" I yelled ignoring the pain in my shoulder; I jumped to my feet tackling Hirono. She was a foot taller than me but I managed to shift all my weight onto her.

"You will not take me!" I screamed ripping the gun out of her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Hirono Scrambled to her feet. She bolted to the door. I shot at her multiple times but, missed. It didn't matter if I killed her or not I was alone and that was all I wanted. I locked the doors and windows in the house. It was nothing fancy but it would provide proper shelter from the other kids.

"I wonder if there's any food in this joint." I said quietly to myself. I searched through the kitchen and managed to find a box of cereal. It was the kind me and my brothers enjoyed when we were little, I think it's called Crazy Puffs or something. But that doesn't really matter when you're on a deserted island food is food. I ate it out of the box, there was milk there but I wouldn't trust it I had no idea how long it's been there. The house wasn't too far from a cliff that led to the ocean.

"Alright Mizuho time to plan out your strategy." I paced around the house thinking about how I could manage to win this game. As I was thinking I saw it, the one thing that brought tears to my eyes. Around a Childs bed post hung the Official "Space Warrior School" fan club necklace. It cost me 10 box tops for it. I left mine at home; it was my good luck charm too.

"Well I guess they won't mind if I borrowed this"

I took the necklace and hung it around my neck. Perfect fit. I laid in the bed holding the necklace and staring into the crystal. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Alright I'm sorry if I mess up with the guns and stuff I'm not a gun expert. PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
